Acnologia
|name = Acnologia |kanji = アクノロギア |rōmaji = Akunorogia |alias = Czarny Smok (黒龍, Kokuryū) Czarny Smok z Księgi Apokalipsy (黙示録にある黒き龍, Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki Ryū) Król Smoków (竜の王, Ryū no Ō) |race = Człowiek Smok |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 400+ |birthday = |height = |weight = |hair = Ciemnoniebieskie |eyes = Zielone |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Smoki |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Ziemia |status = Aktywny |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Magia Zabójcy Smoków |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 251 |anime debut = Odcinek 122 |japanese voice = Kōsuke Toriumi |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Acnologia (アクノロギア, Akunorogia) znany również jako Czarny Smok lub pod przerażającą nazwą Czarny Smok z Księgi Apokalipsy jest potężnym Zabójcą Smoków, mogącym przybrać postać smoka, który zaatakował magów z Fairy Tail na wyspie Tenrou w X784 roku. Wygląd Acnologia jest olbrzymim czarnym smokiem, pokrytym ciemnymi, okrągłymi łuskami, zdobionymi spiralnymi, jasno-niebieskimi zdobieniami. Dolna część ciała, szczególnie brzuch, wewnętrzna strona ogona oraz nóg jest jaśniejsza i wydaje się być dość gładka. Ma zaokrągloną głowę z czterema dużymi, wydłużonymi płytami rozszerzającymi się w tył oraz wyblakłe, paciorkowate oczy. Jego usta pełne są ostrych zębów, a poniżej jest wydłużony występ wskazujący w dół. Skrzydła Acnologii składają się z płyt, przypominających ptasie pióra. Jego masywny ogon rozdziela się na końcu na dwie części. Gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem, po pokonaniu wielu smoków jego ciało zaczęło się przeobrażać: zamiast skóry pojawiły się łuski, zęby przeobraziły się w kły i cała jego postać zmieniła się w smoka. thumb|left|200px|Acnologia jako człowiek Jako człowiek Acnologia jest umięśnionym mężczyzną o ciemnej karnacji z bujnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi długimi włosami. Wokół zielonych oczu ma czarne kręgi, a na twarzy widnieją niebieskie zdobienia. Nosi długi, czarny płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem, który zakrywa jego lewą rękę (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w walce z Igneelem, czerwony smok urwał mu lewą łapę) i ma duży naszyjnik z kłów. Nosi również luźne, czarne, workowate spodnie, przewiązane w pasie białym paskiem. Na prawej ręce również widnieją drobne zdobienia, a na przedramieniu nosi pierścień. Nie ma żadnego obuwia. Osobowość Podczas, gdy inne smoki wydają się nieco przyjazne dla ludzi, Acnologia jest agresywny wobec nich i traktuje jak śmieci. Według Zerefa Smok uważa ich za męczące insekty. Czarny smok prawdopodobnie boi się E.N.D, dlatego usiłuje zniszczyć jego księgę. Obecnie, Acnologia jest typem samotnika, który izoluje się od świata. Nie chce nawet rozmawiać z Zerefem, bowiem uważa, że ludzie są marni. Można to określić jako zachowanie aroganckie. Jednak jego prawdziwe zamiary, zabicia Smoczych Zabójców są owiane tajemnicą. Zdaniem Zerefa Acnologia czeka na godnego przeciwnika, z którym będzie mógł się zmierzyć całą swoją mocą. W walce z Irene Belserion pokazał, że cieszy go walka z silnym magami, ale nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek może go przewyższyć. Wydaje się mieć rozległą wiedzę o magii i jej rodzajach, natychmiast rozpoznał magię, którą posługuje się Irene, ale był zaskoczony jej zaklęciem Jeden Wszechświat, gdyż to zaklęcie nie istniało 400 lat temu. Historia Urodził się jako człowiek ponad 400 lat temu, stał się jednym z pierwszych Smoczych Zabójców, którzy wyjechali na wojnę domową ze smokami. Jednakże, pomijając obie strony konfliktu, Acnologia zaczął zabijać niezliczone smoki z obu stron. Kiedy kąpał się w ich krwi, w końcu budowa jego ciała zaczęła przypominać smoka, przez co zaczął nazywać siebie Królem Smoków. To wydarzenie jest znane jako Festiwal Króla Smoków. Przez wiele lat, Acnologia przemierzał świat, unicestwiając wszystko co spotkał na swojej drodze. Pewnego razu Acnologia wpadł na Gildartsa Clive, gdy mag był w trakcie wykonywania stuletniej misji. W wyniku ich bitwy Gildarts stracił lewą nogę, rękę i niezliczoną ilość organów. Udało mu się przeżyć, chodź zrobił to z trudem. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Tenrou left|thumb|211x211px|Aknologia kontra Fairy TailAcnologia z uwagi na przypadkowe połączenie z Zerefem, atakuje Wyspa Tenrou. Makarov usiłuje go zatrzymać, by umożliwić ucieczkę magom z Fairy Tail. Podczas walki, Acnologia przewraca Makarova. Zanim smok zdążył go zabić, członkowie Fairy Tail wrócili i zaczęli wspólnie atakować. Ten wzleciał w niebo i próbował zniszczyć wyspę Tenrou oraz członków Fairy Tail używając Smoczego Oddechu. Po tym wszystkim, Acnologia odleciał i zniknął w przestworzach, a grupa magów z Fairy Tail znika na 7 lat. Potem powstają przez ducha założycielki gildi, Mavis. Saga Tartarus thumb|right|200px|Acnologia kontra IgneelW trakcie gdy Fairy Tail walczyło z demonami Tartarusa(krótko po rozpoczęciu walki Erzy z Kyouką), niespodziewanie na miejsce bitwy przylatuje Acnologia. jego pojawienie się zaskakuje wszystkich. Smok sieje spustoszenie po okolicy, po czym leci do Marda Geera. Acnologia szykuje się do ataku na "Mrocznego Króla", lecz nagle zostaje powstrzymamy przez Igneela. Między smokami wywiązuje się walka. Igneel atakuje przeciwnika ogniem (przy okazji wywołując potężną eksplozję), jednak Acnologia wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Ognisty smok atakuje go Żelazną Pięścią Ognistego Smoka (wersja poteżniejsza od ataku Natsu), co nie robi wrażenia na czarnym smoku. Gdy Igneel, zmartwiony losem Natsu, traci na chwilę koncentrację, Acnologia używa swego ryku. Król Smoków mówi Igneelowi, że jest jego wrogiem i wyraża swoje zdziwienie, bo myślał że smoki już nie istnieją. Dodaje, że zabije Igneela. Walka toczy się dalej, czarny smok oznajmia ognistemu smokowi, że nie pozwoli mu uciec. Igneel odpowiada smokowi, iż nie ma zamiaru uciekać i później, gdy następuje aktywacja twarzy, powala Acnologię i mówi ludziom, by nie tracili nadziei. Ognisty smok nie utrzymuje czarnego smoka na długo, znów się zcierają w zażartej powietrznej walce. Igneel pyta Acnologię czy boi się E.N.D na co ten w odpowiedzi agresywnie go atakuje. Saga Avatar Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i umiejętności thumb|200px|acnologia używa smoczego ryku Smoczy Oddech: Jak wszystkie smoki i Zabójcy Smoków, Acnologia może zaatakować smoczym rykiem swojego elementu. Kiedy oddech zostaje wystrzelony w formie ogromnego płomienia jest zdolny do spowodowania wielkiej eksplozji, która była wystarczająca do całkowitego zniszczenie Wyspy Tenrou, po której został tylko gigantyczny krater w wodzie. Latanie: Jako smok, Acnologia posiada zdolność do latania, wykorzystując swoje ogromne skrzydła do podróży na długich dystansach, manewruje wysoko w powietrze i wykonać lotnicze ataki na tych poniżej. Magia Wykrycia Smoków: Dzięki nie Acnologia potrafi określić położenie i stan w jakim znajdują się Smoki albo Zabójcy Smoków. Niezwykła Wytrzymałość: Zostało pokazane, że Acnologia jest zdolny do zrzucenia wszystkich ataków członków Fairy Tail, którzy przyszli wesprzec Makarova, nawet tych będących dziełem Mirajane w jej formie Duszy Szatana oraz trzech różnych Zabójców Smoków. thumb|200px|acnologia spycha makarova Niezwykła Siła: Dzięki swoim astronomicznym rozmiarom, Acnologia jest zdolny do zniszczenia dużego obszaru tylko przez wylądowanie na nim po wzniesieniu się wysoko w górę. Zrobił to, żeby zmierzyć się z Makarovem w jego formie Tytana, raniąc go i ostatecznie zdobywając nad nim przewagę. Pomimo łatwego zdominowania członków Fairy Tail, spośród których wielu posiada umiejętności magów klasy S, Gildarts stwierdził, że siła Acnologii jest o wiele większa niż ta której wtedy użył i wydaje się, iż smok tylko się z nimi bawił. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Przeciwnicy